Let Them Eat Cake
by ReillyJade
Summary: Kristoff's had enough of the boring galas held at the palace every summer and is looking for any opportunity to make them a little more fun. On this particular evening, he gets that chance when Anna, as always, wanders over to the dessert table to enjoy a decadent slice of cake. But Kristoff's not in the mood for cake tonight.


_____DISCLAIMER:_ All of the places and characters in this story belong to Disney and are inspired by the work of Hans Christian Andersen. No profit is being made from this story. It only serves to (hopefully) entertain_._

Rated M for sexual content. Lots of it. You've been warned.

* * *

_**-Let Them Eat Cake-**_

It was yet another gala at the palace. Summer seemed to be filled with them. This time, it was a celebration of Important Person of So-and-So Kingdom's fortieth (or was it fiftieth?) year on the... throne? Council of advisors? Or was it a birthday?

_Oh, who cares,_ Kristoff thought miserably. _These things are all the same._

It was a reasonable enough sentiment. Regardless of the occasion, nearly every royal gathering at the castle followed the same pattern. There was dinner, dancing, fancy music, fancy clothes, fancy _everything, _and chatter amongst both strangers and friends, most of which was mindless. He and Anna would arrive together, but he'd always end up off to the side somewhere by himself, glaring at the clock and waiting for the ordeal to just be _over_ so he could get out of his uncomfortable outfit and snuggle in bed with his wife.

Kristoff knew Anna didn't abandon him on purpose. Being the princess, she was obligated to make some sort of rounds. She had to make polite small talk with visitors from both near and far, and sometimes even share a dance or two with guests of honor. Most of the time, he didn't mind; he actually quite liked watching her be graceful, pristine, yet so awkwardly herself all at once as she weaved through the crowds in a stunning gown.

Her dress of choice on this particular evening was one he was rather fond of. It was a deep red velvet one adorned with little gold garnishes, and it hugged her tightly in all the right places. He loved the way it elegantly, yet sensually, swished around her hips as she walked – no, _glided –_ around the ballroom. Her hair was pulled back into a braided, ornate twist and held in place with shimmering gold ribbons. She was beauty at it's finest, and Kristoff couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Unfortunately, the same rang true for several of the men in the room.

It never failed to annoy him. Yes, she was beautiful, and yes, he knew sometimes men couldn't help but sneak glances at a pretty lady. But for goodness sake, they _knew_ she was married, and to a man standing in the same damn room, no less! Did they really think he didn't notice?

At least Anna didn't notice. She _never_ noticed. She was completely oblivious to how beautiful she really was. That, and she was too preoccupied with... what, exactly?

Kristoff narrowed his eyes as he watched Anna attempt to politely escape the conversation she was having with an elderly couple from some other kingdom. Her eyes kept darting toward the other side of the room as she slowly began to inch away from them. Kristoff shifted his eyes to where she looked to see the servants carrying new platters to the long table that had been covered with hors d'ouerves at the beginning of the party.

_Of course,_ Kristoff thought to himself with a chuckle. _Dessert's here._

No one else appeared to be too enamored with the treats, but Anna was briskly walking toward the table, cordially nodding and smiling to the people she passed along the way. She went straight for the cake, selecting a generous slice of what appeared to be chocolate layered with vanilla frosting. A cherry topped the piece.

He watched Anna swipe a bit of frosting off the cake with her finger; the icing was always her favorite part. He swallowed hard as she inserted the finger into her mouth, and time itself seemed to slow down as she sucked the frosting off so innocently. And then, sweet heavens above, she picked up the cherry.

Kristoff knew Anna didn't like cherries, but the fruit was covered in the delicious, creamy glaze she loved so much, so he knew what was coming. She had _no idea_ what she was doing to him as she dipped that luscious red ball in between her wet lips, sucking on it and licking it clean with the same motions she'd used on him a few times. She was being gorgeously erotic and she wasn't even trying, and that's what made it so sexy.

His trousers were becoming uncomfortably tight.

And his mind... it changed. It was more than just enthralled, more than just aroused. He suddenly felt possessive. He was certain the fact that several other men were watching Anna had something to do with it. He didn't even want to think about what was going through their minds, especially if his own thoughts were any indication.

She was _his_, and only his. _He_ was the one she married. _He_ was the one she went home with after every damn party at the castle. It was _his_ name she cried out in the middle of the night when she was tangled in the sheets and losing herself in the dance as old as time itself. How _dare_ they look at her in such a fashion, and how _dare _she be so damn beautiful?

Before he knew it, he was striding over to her, and as was always the case when she was enjoying something sweet, it escaped her notice. It wasn't until he cleared his throat that she glanced to her left and saw him.

His eyes quickly turned to the crowd; the few men who'd been eying his Anna were now looking elsewhere.

_Damn right_, he thought.

"Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed happily. "You've _got_ to try this. It's-"

And he had every intention to do so... by stealing the small speck of frosting she'd gotten on her cheek. He stared straight into her eyes as he grazed his finger against her skin then quickly licked off the icing: vanilla, just as he'd expected.

"Mm. Not going to have the cherry?"

"You know I don't like them."

Kristoff picked up the abandoned fruit from the plate in her hand and slipped it into his mouth. With one hard sucking motion, the cherry popped off it's stem. The juices were sweet and the taste lingered on his tongue even after he swallowed.

"Mm," he repeated.

"Do... do you want your own slice?"

Kristoff shook his head.

"I'm not really in the mood for cake tonight."

"Well, there's some cookies, and I think they brought out some pastries, too."

"Come with me."

Suddenly, his hand was around hers and he was pulling her toward the door. Kristoff didn't know why he'd never thought to do this before. People would come and go from the parties all the time; surely the two of them wouldn't be missed for a little while.

Or, if he got his way, a _long_ while.

The moment they were in the corridor, he pulled her in for a fierce kiss. She reciprocated, but she did try to talk against his lips.

"Kristoff, what-"

"Shh."

"The party-"

"To hell with the party," he murmured as he kissed his way down her neck and to her collarbone. "C'mon, let's get out of here for a while. No one will even notice we're gone."

Anna chuckled and gently pushed him away. She actually thought he was joking.

"Okay, Kristoff," she said with a giggle as she turned away with the intent on going back into the ballroom.

Within an instant, his strong hands were on her waist, preventing her from taking another step. His arousal pressed into her lower back and he felt her tense up in what he hoped was a good way.

"Ooh," Anna gasped.

Kristoff leaned down so his lips hovered just beside her ear.

"Come with me," he whispered huskily, throwing in a kiss on her earlobe for good measure. He dragged his fingernails up and down her arms, and he felt her shiver against him. "I promise to make it worth it."

"O-okay," she breathlessly stammered.

He once again grabbed her by the hand and proceeded to pull her through the empty corridors. Kristoff glanced back at her every so often and smirked at what he saw. Her face was flushed with excitement, but her eyes darted around nervously; she was clearly expecting to get caught. Even if someone did spot them, he wouldn't care, because he needed her now. _Right now._

They wound up in the library; it was, in Kristoff's opinion, far too much effort to climb the three flights of stairs to their quarters. The large room was dimly lit by candles and a few oil lamps, but that was enough.

"Kristoff," Anna began, "are you s-"

He didn't have the patience to listen to her fretting, so he silenced her with an urgent kiss. He held her head in place with one hand while the other reached down and around to obtain a firm grasp on her bum, pulling her tightly against him so she could feel just how much his body craved hers. Anna moaned upon the contact, and Kristoff took the opportunity to slip his tongue between her lips, intoxicated by the lingering taste of vanilla and ever-present sweetness that was his princess.

Within a minute, a sudden rattle shook them both, and they both ceased their kiss to realize Anna had backed into a table. Kristoff placed his hands on either side of her waist and smirked; not that she'd had any intention to, but there was no way she was escaping him now. Tightly sandwiched between the table and his groin, Anna was his until he was damn good and ready to let her go, and he had every intention to make her want to sneak out of every party from now on. Gripping the edge of the table for leverage, he stared straight into her eyes as he began to grind himself against her. The most delightful of shivers shot down Kristoff's spine as he watched her eyelashes flutter and chest begin to heave.

"Kr-Kristoff..." she breathed.

With a swift motion of his left arm, the books that were stacked behind Anna clattered to the floor in a messy heap. She looked as if she was about to retort until Kristoff lifted her and planted her bottom on the edge of the table. He settled himself right between her open legs, the force of his hips pushing her dress and petticoats up to her thighs. He stroked the exposed skin of her knees with his rough, calloused hands, working his way up under her skirts as he persisted to attack her mouth with his own.

There was _so_ much she had to wear under that damn dress. For a moment, Kristoff considered taking it all off, but after so many parties spent fantasizing about pushing her against the wall, lifting up those pretty ballgowns she wore, and having his way with her, he found the idea of leaving all her clothes on rather kinky. With a bit of effort, his hand fought its way through the seemingly endless bunches of white mesh and lace until his fingertips grazed wet velvet, surrounded by a coarseness that he knew from experience was the most enticing of short, auburn curls.

Anna threw her head back and gasped as his skillful fingers worked their magic against her most sensitive skin. He teased her neck with little licks while he dragged his thumb up and down the center of her folds. Every few slides, he drew quick little circles at the top in the way he knew she liked, and he felt her grow slicker, _hotter_.

He grabbed her wrists when she brought her hands down with the intent of undoing the front of his trousers. He wanted to be freed, but he'd wait. He had other plans.

"Uh-uh," he said, shaking his head.

"But-"

"Shh."

Kristoff gently pushed against her shoulders until she was lying back against the table, her lower half dangling over the edge, knees still apart. He pulled her skirts up to reveal her center – her sweltering, pink center that was dripping with her desire for him. A low, guttural sound escaped his lips once he saw it; her lady bits never failed to tempt him and she looked so inviting, so _wanton._

If it was the last thing he ever did, he was going to make her feel damn good tonight, and it wasn't only for her own pleasure. He felt he needed to prove himself. Seeing those men looking at his wife had set something off within him. He knew Anna would never be unfaithful, but if, on the off chance, she ever did notice the way those other men admired her, he wanted to be sure she'd never forget that _no one_ could love her better than him.

And love her he would.

He lowered himself to his knees in front of her parted legs. She smelled so sweet, so delicious, and Kristoff wanted nothing more than to dive his tongue right in. But no, he'd make her desperate for it, make her _beg._

He kissed and nibbled on her right thigh, beginning beside her knee. He left a damp trail in his wake as he made his way to her center at an achingly slow pace. Kristoff smiled through his kisses as he heard her breath quicken the closer he got. She took a deep breath when he was _right there_, and for a fleeting moment he felt bad for abruptly moving his mouth to the lower thigh of her other leg, prepared to begin the process all over again.

"Kristoff," Anna whined with a huff, and he smirked to himself.

He kissed, nibbled, licked, and sucked all the way up the delicate skin of that second leg. In a way, he felt she deserved the taunting, for she'd unknowingly tortured him countless times with the way she bounced her hips as she walked, or the way she sucked vanilla icing off cherries and her fingers. She was panting his name in tiny whispers by the time he got close again.

"Kristoff," she pleaded. "Kristoff, _please."_

He teasingly hung his mouth right above where she wanted him most, a shudder jolting through her tiny body as he lightly blew on her.

"Please _what?"_ he asked in a husky growl.

"Please... kiss me... _there..."_

He lightly brushed his index finger along her slit.

"Here?" he asked innocently.

"Yes, there!" she cried. "_Please!"_

Satisfied and feeling that he'd tormented her enough, he obliged her insistent request. Kristoff brought his mouth down to her core, to which she responded with a moan of relief, and he began slow, steady licks up and down her rosy folds, occasionally stopping at the bottom to dip his tongue inside her. She tasted exquisite and those erotic whimpers of pleasure she made were music to his ears.

This was _so _much better than that stupid cake they were serving in the ballroom.

He sped up his motions and concentrated all of his energy on the peak of her crease. As he rapidly flicked his tongue against that sensitive bundle the way she liked, Anna's hips began writhing against his relentless mouth. Her back arched when he stopped to suck on that tiny nub, but the second he resumed licking, so did her squirming, and before long, he could hear her breathing grow uneven. He could feel her legs tremble as they tightened around him. Her end was coming...

So he stopped.

"Kristoff!" Anna wailed in disappointment. "Why'd you stop?"

He stood up, seductively wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Kristoff answered not with words, but with actions. He looked straight at her as he began to untie the front of his trousers, and Anna's eyes widened with excited anticipation. She let out a small moan when he pushed his drawers down just enough to reveal his fully-erect shaft. It felt damn good for Kristoff to finally be out of those pants.

Anna began to lean her torso up, arms outstretched in an attempt to touch him, but once again her pushed her back.

"But-"

"Uh-uh."

"Kristoff-"

She stopped once he took his shaft in his hand and rubbed the head along her slick center. It took every ounce of willpower Kristoff had for him to resist sinking into here right then, because heaven knew he ached for it. Every nerve in his body screamed at him to just do it, to just take her as he so sorely desired until they were both spent, but he'd get his moment, and the look of passionate desperation on Anna's face told him he likely wouldn't be waiting for to long.

"Tell me what you want," he rasped.

"You. God, you..."

"And what would you like me to do to you?"

"Inside," was all she panted. "Inside... _now._"

"Oh, princess," he teased cheekily, tantalizingly rubbing himself against the crest of her folds, "have we forgotten our manners?"

"Please!" Anna cried. "_Please_, Kristoff! Take me!"

Even Kristoff had a limit on how much temptation he could withstand before buckling, and her sultry, urgent pleas were what did him in. With one swift motion, he plunged himself completely into her, gripping her hips to pull her body closer. In an instant he was surrounded by the most decadent heat, all moist and slick and the slightest bit resistant.

But Anna... _she_ wasn't resistant at all; she bucked her hips to meet Kristoff's every motion, crying out his name in rapture as he rapidly rocked himself against her, thrusting with as much speed as he could muster. Low, thick groans emerged from his throat while he tried to retain his breath, but it was so hard because she was so beautiful and sexy and he want to be _closer._

Kristoff took her left leg and hooked it over his shoulder and... _mmm._

He slid even deeper at this new angle, and she felt even tighter than before, warmer than before, _wetter_ than before. His gorgeous princess let out a unison of whimpers and moans, begging him to go faster, _harder_, and Kristoff did as asked. The rough noise of his skin repeatedly slapping against hers nearly sounded violent, but it was so damn delicious that he didn't care.

If the feel of her didn't do him in, her appearance certainly would. Anna's face was flushed and screwed into the most erotic look of pleasure, blue eyes half-closed and glazed with unmistakable want. Though her velvety dress was tight around her, he could still see how her breasts jiggled beneath the fabric every time he pushed into her. Kristoff wished he could see them in all their glory, but he couldn't help but find it incredibly sexy that he could still make her body move in such a way while she was bound up in a restrictive corset.

He could tell Anna was getting close to her inevitable bliss; her knuckles were turning white as she gripped the edges of the table on either side of her. Her breathing turned to panting while her cries of his name evolved into incoherent whimpers. He was nearly there, too. Just a little deeper...

Kristoff threw her other leg over his shoulder, too, and _yes_, that was it. He filled her completely, the entirety of his shaft concealed by her heated, pink flesh. He held on to her thighs, pistoning in and out of her until he could feel her begin to quake.

"_Kristoff!"_ she hollered, back arching off the table. She pulsated around him as she relished in her ecstasy, juices flowing around him like a river.

He followed suit not long after. With a few more erratic thrusts, Kristoff lost himself in a trance, euphoria coursing through every nerve in his body as he spilled himself into Anna. He thought he could hear himself yelling her name, but he couldn't be sure; he was too busy dying a hundred perfect deaths, his vision turning the brightest shade of white with each quiver in his groin.

"Mm," was all he said in an exhausted moan as the final waves of pleasure gave way through his entire being.

Anna's legs slid tiredly off his shoulders, but he remained buried within her as he bent forward, covering her torso with his own. He nuzzled his face into her neck; if he wasn't in such an awkward position, he probably would have fallen asleep. He was so satiated, and the way Anna was running her fingers through his sweaty hair, stroking his scalp a bit as he did so, was beyond relaxing.

"God, I love you," he breathed before kissing her shoulder.

"I love you, too," she sighed. "That was... _wow_."

"Told you it'd be worth it."

"Mm," she moaned, "but I could've sworn you said you weren't in the mood for dessert this evening."

"I told you I wasn't in the mood for _cake,"_ Kristoff corrected, grinning against her freckled skin. "Pay attention, princess."

Anna laughed and kissed him, and he happily returned the favor. A trace of vanilla still lingered on her lips, reminding him of how she looked earlier with the cherry. If Kristoff wasn't so spent, he would have seriously considered having her once more.

But alas, the party awaited, and they really did need to get back. They both reluctantly stepped away from the table, tucking things back where they needed to be and adjusting their garments. Their faces were still rosy from the encounter and glistened with sweat, but they looked as proper as they were going to get.

And as Kristoff suspected, no one seemed to notice they'd been gone. People were still dancing, chatting, and eating, and not one person even looked their way when they reentered the ballroom.

"See? Piece of cake," he said to Anna. "Speaking of cake, there's still some left."

Kristoff gestured toward the dessert table where, sure enough, there were still plenty of slices remaining. He saw the temptation flash in Anna's eyes for a moment, but she waved her hand at it.

"They can have it," she said. "Though I could go for a glass of water. I'll be right back, okay?"

"I'll be here. Bring me one, too, please?"

"Of course."

Anna gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and as she began to walk away, Kristoff quickly pinched her bum. She gasped and spun around; as she walked backwards, she clearly wanted to appear angry, but couldn't hide the inevitable grin. Kristoff merely wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.

He knew these galas at the palace wouldn't be so boring anymore.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, you all said you wanted me to write some Kristanna smut, so here you go, pervs. :p Hope it was to your liking.

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
